tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Mucha
PROLOG: 2 LATA WCZEŚNIEJ… Dowiedziawszy się o bombie w centrum miasta, bracia błyskawicznie; wrócili do kryjówki po potrzebny sprzęt. Następnie w mgnieniu oka znaleźli się na dachu budynku ,,Wolf Hotel’’. Dzięki ciężkim treningom strzelania z łuku, udało im się zdjąć ze sceny wszystkich strażników. Po pozbyciu się straży, najmądrzejszy z nich-Donatello, spokojnie mógł rozbroić tą tykającą zegarówkę, niestety jak się później okazało, nie jest to takie proste. - Oooo- jęknął chłopak patrząc na plątaninę kabli, przycisków, włączników i wyłączników podłączonych do zegara. - Oooo? Donnie mówiłeś, że wiesz jak to zrobić.- wtrącił jeden z braci Don’a, Leonardo. - Nie spodziewałem się tak skomplikowanej elektroniki. - PRZECIEŻ TO KOSMICI Z INNEGO WYMIARU TO CZEGO SIĘ SPODZIEWAŁEŚ?!!! WIELKIEJ KULI Z ZAPALONUM LONTEM I NAPISEM ,,BOMBA’’?! - Nie. Ale to… - Mam nadzieję, że ta debata potrwa jeszcze 4 minuty i 15 sekund – Raphaelowi, aż puszczały nerwy, więc uderzył młodszego brata w tył głowy, dając mu do zrozumienia że musi się pospieszyć. Niestety, jak na złość pojawiają ludzie ich największego wroga. Lider jako pierwszy wyciągając broń, dał sygnał pozostałym braciom do walki, aby dostarczyć czas. Walka jest bardzo trudna, gdyż każdy z wojowników był bardzo silny, lecz klanowi Hamato brakowało podstępu, który posiadali ich przeciwnicy. Powoli mijał czas, a eksplozja się zbliża. Donatello był strasznie zestresowany, ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli teraz popełni choćby najmniejszy błąd to połowa miasta przypłaci za to życiem. Musi przeciąć któryś z dziesięciu kabli; zielony czy czarny nie mając innego wyjścia Donatello bez zastanowienia przecina różowy kabel, co okazuje się doskonałym wyjściem z sytuacji. Po rozbrojeniu bomby młody chłopak dołączył do Raphaela, walczącego z Xeverem. Później razem z Leo i Mikey’m ograniczyli napastnikom pole do walki i ucieczki z możliwością do minimum. - Byliście godnymi przeciwnikami, ale zwycięstwo jest nasze- pochwalił wrogów lider, który nie tracąc czujności, wciąż trzymał w górze broń- wzywam was do kapitulacji. - NIGDY!- wykrzykuje gniewnie Xever, nie mogąc dopuścić do siebie myśli, że właśnie czwórka piętnastolatków, pokonała dwóch doświadczonych wojowników. - Nie macie wyboru, przegraliście. – kontynuował Leonardo. - Jeśli ma zginąć- mówi Chris- to nie zamierzam zginąć sam. Widząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia i że ,,dzieci’’ ich pokonały, specjalnie uszkadza zbiornik z substancją mutującą, obok którego stali. Ciecz wylała się, a potężny strumień zielonej mazi porwał ze sobą mężczyzn. Po pozbyciu się tykającej bomby zegarowej, bracia podsumowali zwycięstwo. Zadowoleni z siebie odchodzą, lecz niespodziewanie zatrzymał ich przerażający, mrożący krew w żyłach, męski głos. Chwilę później okazuje się, iż właścicielem głosu jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju Shredder. - O rany,… chłopaki. Sądzicie,… że to Shredder?- pyta przerażony Donatello. - Na Świętego Mikołaja to on raczej nie wygląda- odpowiada mu żartobliwie Raphael, ale z przestrachem. Mimo strachu jaki sparaliżował Leonardo, który miał dość rozumu, aby nie rozpoczynać konfrontacji, postanowił więc na początek wysłuchać co ma do powiedzenia przeciwnik. - Doprawdy to musi być fascynująca historia. Mój odwieczny wróg, który odebrał mi żonę i syna, szkoli w sztuce ninjatsu cztery zmutowane żółwie. Może przed śmiercią, któryś z was zdąż mi o ty opowiedzieć. Lider szybko zaproponował odwrót, lecz gdy najmłodszy z jego braci rozbił bombę dymną, ta okazała się być zwykłym jajkiem. Bracia byli zmuszeni do walki. Shredder okazał się być dużo cięższym przeciwnikiem niż Xever czy Bratford, więc bez utrudnień pokonuje każdego z braci. Po powrocie do domu cała czwórka będzie musiała sobie zrobić prześwietlenie. Drużyna chce uciekać, jednak nikt nie chciał zostawić przywódcy, który na własną odpowiedzialność, każe im uciekać mimo wszystko. Leo został przyszpilony do ziemi przez napastnika, który chciał wiedzieć gdzie jest Hamato Yoshi. Lecz chłopak milczał i jedyna rzecz na jakiej się skupiał to bezpieczeństwo braci. Przez chwilę patrzeli sobie w oczy, lecz po jakimś czasie Shredder zdziwiony, odchszedł od żółwia. - Nie. Nie, to nie możliwe.- wyparł się, patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem na Leonarda, który bez wahania uciekł. Mężczyzna przez jakiś czas z niedowierzaniem patrzył na biegnącego nastolatka, podczas gdy ten zaskoczony oglądnął się za wrogiem. Rozdział I: ,,Koszmar nad koszmary’’ Nowy York wciąż posiada wiele tajemnic, o których nie wiedzą nawet jego mieszkańcy. Jedną z nich są miejskie kanały, a w nich pewna tajna kryjówka. Stanowi ona pewnego rodzaju dom. Dom, w którym mieszkają cztery zmutowane żółwie, jeden z nich jest zupełnie kimś innym niż mu się wydaje, niż jego znajomym się wydaje. Leonardo Chłopak tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Przez kilka dni dziwnie się czuł. W końcu po paru minutach patrzenia w sufit, zamknął oczy i przysnął. Nie był to jednak spokojny sen. To był koszmar nad koszmary. Leonardo obudził się nagle w ciemnym, nieprzyjemnym pomieszczeniu. Było ciasno, mrocznie i ani jednego błyśnięcia srebrnej tarczy księżyca, nic nie było widać. Było to więzienie, bardzo dobrze znane chłopaowi. Leo był przerażony, gdy tylko ruszył przed siebie, zauważył grube stalowe kraty, a po drugiej stronie dwóch strażników. Dwa mutanty wyglądem przypominające krzyżówkę lisa, sarny i wilka. Młody żółw nie chciał przebywać w tym miejscy dłużej niż wolał się stąd zmyć, więc postanowił ich przechytrzyć. - Ehe.- chrząknął cicho- Wy zawsze tacy sztywni- zakpił głośno. - Nie próbuj nas wykiwać. Ostrzeżono nas przed tobą. Lizzy powiedz mu, że nas się nie da oszukać- warknął mutant, podczas gdy jego towarzyszka piłowała sobie paznokcie, wcale Leonardo ją nie obchodził. Po chwili jednak podeszła niechętnie i chwyciwszy więźnia za pasy od katan, uderzyła nim z całej siły o kraty. - O to ci chodziło Leno?- spytała niewinnym głosem Lizzy, patrząc na jęczącego z bólu weterana. -W ogóle, za co tak cenicie Shreddera? - Dzięki niemu nie musimy szukać kryjówki i pożywienia- odparł Leno. - A mógłbym dostać trochę wody?- zmienił temat Leo. W tej samej chwili rozległ się przerażający męski głos- głos Shreddera. Na jego dźwięk Lizzy podniosła się i skierowała do niego. - Za chwilę wrócę. Leno po wyjściu przyjaciółki, spojrzał nieufnie na Leonardo, a następnie zniknął za rogiem. Młody żółw czekał z cierpliwością na rozwój akcji, obmyślając plan ucieczki. Kilka minut później Leno wrócił z miską do połowy wypełnioną wodą. Z wahaniem podszedł do krat i powoli położył naczynie przed chłopakiem. Przez cały czas patrzył przeciwnikowi w oczy i zapatrzył się. Leo sprawiał wrażenie niewinnego mutanta, jakby tak dłużej by się patrzyło w ten uwięziony ciemny błękit, z każdą chwilą ciemniejący. Skazaniec wykorzystał ten moment i złapawszy rywala za kark, uderzył nim o stalowe pręty, z całej siły. Gdy ten stracił przytomność, nastolatek zabrał mu klucze i bez najmniejszego wysiłku wyszedł z celi. - Na nic więcej cię nie stać?- uśmiechnął się szyderczo Leo- Okey, gdybym był Shredder’em gdzie bym usadowił chłopaków?… Ach, no przecież Sala Tronowa. Nastoletni wojownik minął szybko pozostałych strażników i wracającą od Shredder’a Lizzę. Po czym lotem błyskawicy wtórował do Sali Tronowej. Wślizgując się do pomieszczenia, szybko je przeanalizował. Gwałtownie w oko wpadli mu jego bracia, związani obok marmurowego tronu. Gdy był już w połowie drogi, nagle rozległy się piski sygnału alarmowego. Tym razem od razu, bez wahania rozwiązał młodsze rodzeństwo. Kilka chwil później zorientował się, że ktoś za nim stoi. Niestety kiedy tylko się odwrócił, momentalnie został odizolowany od braci. - Nie!- krzyknął Leonardo, wstając- Chłopaki! - Teraz będziesz patrzył jak umierają!- warknął Shredder, wysuwając swoje pazury. Nastolatka sparaliżował strach, chwilę jego roztargnienia wykorzystał Tygrysi Pazur, który powalił młodociana na ziemię. Raphael, od razu zaatakował. Był wściekły i rzucił się na wroga z pięściami. Ten jednak wykonując ostateczny cios, piorunująco sprawił, że napastnik znieruchomiał, a później padł martwy na ziemię, przedtem krzycząc: - Niech no ja cię dorwę!- warknął Raphael do Shreddera- Spotkamy się w piekle! Błyskawicznie to samo stało się z resztą braci, Leonardo chcąc stanąć na miejscu jednego z nich, krzyczał, płakał, wyrywał się, próbował się uwolnić od silnego uścisku, byle tylko stanąć między którymś z nich i Shredder’ em. Z jego oczu tryskał strumień łez. A jeszcze bardziej zaczął płakać, gdy do jego twarzy dopłynęła ciurkiem rzeczka krwi. - NIE!!! – wrzasnął przerażony Leonardo, budząc się ze skroplonym potem na czole, który spłynął mu po czole jak w czasie deszczu słodka woda z opadu. Był cały rozpalony. Wczoraj nabawił się wysokiej gorączki, z której właśnie się ocknął. Wybiła dwunasta w nocy. Leo leżał na łóżku, bojąc się powrotu do złego snu. Z czoła spływał mu skroplony pot, pod wpływem rozżarzonej twarzy. Aby rozprostować nogi, postanowił potajemnie przejść się po kryjówce. Mimo iż Donatello mu zakazał, aby gorączka nie skoczyła jeszcze bardziej w górę. SKRZYP! SKRZYP! Po korytarzu, rozniosły się nieprzyjemne skrzypu, od bardzo dawna nie oliwionych drzwi. Chłopak chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do salonu, który wyglądał jak pobojowisko, w stylu Mikey’a i Raph’a. W tym całym nie ładzie, młodzik dojrzał rozbitą ramkę ze zdjęciem jego i Karai, jak oboje robili głupie miny. - Coś mnie ominęło?- spytał samego siebie, opadając na sofę przed telewizorem. Przez jakiś czas siedział, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze dzisiaj temperatura spadnie i będzie mógł dołączyć do rodzeństwa na patrolach. Wrócił z powrotem do korytarza i zaglądał do każdego z pokoi, sprawdzając czy jego rodzeństwo już wróciło, jednak nie było po nich śladu. - Donnie!- krzyknął ochrypłym głosem, wskakując do pracowni młodszego brata, wierząc że go tam zastanie. Przynajmniej tam panował porządek, ale w stylu Donatella. Idealnie poukładane fiolki, palnik gazowy i spirytusowy na drugim końcu stołu i porozrzucane kartki papieru oraz poduszka z napisem ,,I love April’’. Nagle znowu znużył go sen. Usiadł na kręcącym się krześle i rzucając znudzone spojrzenie probówce anty-mutagenu nad jednym z palników, zasnął. Kilka minut później usłyszał niepokojący krzyk i trzask. Gwałtownie się podniósł. Wytrzeszczając oczy, wyszedł z laboratorium, podszedł do wejścia od kryjówki. Przez moment wpatrywał się w ogarniającą go ciemność, po czym uznał, że mu się zdawało. Następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie w stronę własnego pokoju. W pewnej chwili obce odgłosy znowu się odezwały. Stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, aż w końcu ucichły. Leonardo stanął nie ruchomo, całkowicie oszołomiony krzykiem wiatru i dziwną sytuacją. Nagle zgasło światło. - Znowu korki wywaliło? Osłabiony przez chorobę, sokoli wzrok chłopaka na nic się już nie zdał. Chwilę później dało się słyszeć czyjeś kroku i ciche podstępne śmiechy. Kiedy głosy niespodziewanie ucichły, przed i za chłopakiem stanęli ich właściciele. Leo dygotał z zimna i przerażenia. W pewnej chwili, jeden z nich uderzył żółwia w głowę, a drugi go złapał. Następnego dnia obudziły go czyjeś rozmowy. Leniwie podniósł się i zszedł po schodach, przecierając zaropiałe i załzawione oczy. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia, zobaczył Shreddera, po czym krzyknął głośno z przerażenia: - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!(i mogłoby to się tak ciągnąć w nieskończoność) - Wstała nasza ,,śpiąca królewna’’- zaśmiał się Shredder, podchodząc do drżącego ze strachu dzieciaka. - To tylko sen. Za chwilę wybije czwarta i się obudzę- powtarzał sobie chłopak, zmykając oczy, z których ciekły przeźroczysto-czerwone łzy. - Jak się spało?- wtrącił złośliwie Xever, patrząc na wstrząśniętego chłopaka, ciągle powtarzającego to samo zdanie. Leonardo po kilku minutach doszedł do siebie i zrozumiał, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Coś tu jednak nie pasowało. Szedł obok Shredder’a wciąż skołowany. Żadnych łańcuchów, kajdanków, wrogości, nawet Saki nie miał na rękach swojej pary pazurów. Ta nagła zmiana trochę przerażała piętnastolatka. Mimo iż mężczyzna nie zrobił żadnego ruchu ręką, nastolatek poczuł straszny ból. Uczucie to było nie do opisania. Nie był pewny co się stało i co sprawiło, że przez jego głowę przepłynęła myśl, że za chwilę go zabiją, albo coś innego strasznego. Leo zakładał, że właśnie coś w tym rodzaju się za chwilę wydarzy. Czuł się fatalnie, gorączka skoczyła do temperatury powyżej stanu podgorączkowego (normalna temperatura u mutanta zmienionego w gada: 40, stopni C). Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Szli tak przez prawie nieskończony tunel, aż w końcu doszli do pomieszczenia między wyjściem, a salą tronową (tzw, wejście awaryjne). Leonardo westchnął ciężko, a następnie zwolnił kroku i cichaczem wymijając swojego największego wroga, co sił w nogach wystrzelił w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. - A ty dokąd?- spytał znajomy głos, po czym jego właściciel pociągnął chłopaka do siebie i przyszpilił do podłogi. Był to Rahzar - Zostaw go!- rozkazał Shredder. Bratford odszedł od ledwo żywego żółwia, którego stan zdrowotny się pogorszył. - Oczywiście. - Nic ci nie jest- spytał Shredder, chłopaka, bo zauważył, że Leo niepokojąco się chwieje. - Nie. Dziękuję. – zakasłał niespodziewanie, następnie zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków do przodu, mrugnął kilka razy, po czym padł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Rozdział II:,, Niania dla piętnastolatka’’ Leonardo obudził się znowu w tym samym miejscu. W sali tronowej na tronie Shredder’a. Był przykryty czarnym kocykiem, a pod głową miał mięciutką poduszeczkę. Gdy doszedł do siebie, zorientował się, że spał do góry nogami. Usiadł w odpowiedniej pozycji i zsunął z siebie przyjemny w dotyku materiał, z lekkim zdziwieniem. Odwrócił się twarzą do drzwi, a kiedy zaczął wzrokiem szukać Shredder’a, nagle się okazało, że ten jest tuż obok. Leo cicho kichnął. - Długo tu stoisz?- spytał niebieskooki mocniej wtulając się w koc. - Trochę tu stoję. Jak się czujesz?- odpowiedział szorstko mężczyzna w hełmie. Mutant, nic jednak nie opowiedział. Momentalnie wstał i odruchowo przytulił się do niego, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. Shredder nie był przyzwyczajony do uścisków, ale odwzajemnił go. Minęła chwila, Leonardo powoli się odsunął i przetarł czerwoną łzę z policzka, nie dając sobie do zrozumienia co właśnie zrobił. Tymczasem Raphael, Michelangelo i Donatello wrócili do domu z patrolu. Raphael był przekonany, że- jak zawsze- ich starszy brat, posprząta po nich bałagan. - Nie dziw mu się Raph, przecież wiesz, że ma 46,8 stopni gorączki – warknął naukowiec – i znając życie, śpi jak niemowlę. - A co jeśli go nigdzie nie ma?- wtrącił pytająco Mikey, zaglądając do pokoju Leonarda- Patrzcie, na poduszce leżała książka z zaznaczonym fragmentem. - Dawaj ją – syknął Raph, wyrywając młodszemu bratu książkę – Sensei, mógłbyś to przetłumaczyć? 私が回復するようになりました, 私は何を受信しました, 何年も前。 - O nie- jęknął Splinter. - Co się stało mistrzu?- zapytał, trochę zmartwiony Donnie. - ,,Mam to, po co przyszedłem. Mam to, co mi odebrano przed laty.’’. Bracia doskonale wiedzieli kto mógł zaznaczyć taki tekst, więc od razu ruszyli na miasto szukać brata. W ogromnym spięciu przemieszczali się po budynkach, wypatrując porwanego. - Donnie masz jakieś opcje?- spytał Raphael - Jasne. Mogli go porwać ludzie Shredder’a, jak przechadał się po kanałach- mimo, że mu zakazałem. Mógł równie dobrze uciec (chociaż wątpię).- wymieniał Don. - I co? Teraz się rozdzielimy i będziemy go szukać?- zaśmiał się Mikey- przecież ,, jak kocha to wróci’’ - Dosyć!- wtrącił się Don- Nie mamy czasu na wygłupy. Musimy go znaleźć. Pomyślcie chłopaki. Gdzie on może teraz być? - Nie wiem. Ale gdybym miał zakładać o porwanie- to w Kwaterze Głównej Klanu Stopy. Wszyscy popatrzeli w kierunku, w którym wskazywał ich brat. - Mikey, jesteś geniuszem.- wyrwał Donnie. Nagle z następnego budynku dało się słyszeć czyjąś rozmowę. Zaciekawieni poszli za głosem, który jak potem się okazało należał do Leonardo. Siedział na krawędzi budynku, za nim natomiast stał Shredder. Raphael od razu rzucił się do ataku, jednak szybko zmienił się w słup soli, gdy usłyszał, że dwaj odwieczni wrogowie rozmawiają ze sobą jakby nigdy nic. - Czemu, w ogóle pozwoliłeś im mnie wypuścić?- spytał Leo, patrząc ukosem na mężczyznę. Wciąż był okryty kocykiem, który dostał od Saki’ego. - Bo chciałem z tobą porozmawiać na osobności!- odpowiedział szybko. Leonardo odwracając się, lekko się uśmiechnął do niego, mimo nienawiści. Saki w porównaniu do Raphaela miał dobre zamiary, natomiast Leonardo miał mieszane uczucia, co do mężczyzny. Nie wiedział co robić. - To… o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - No więc…- zaczął niepewnie, lecz nie skończył, gdyż Raphael się obudził i rzucił się na wroga z krzykiem i pięściami, ku zdziwieniu starszego brata. Chwilę później do rozwścieczonego wojownika, dołączyli jeszcze jego bracia, jednak zszokowany Leo nie kiwnął nawet palce, bo uznał, że nie ma tam nic do gadania. Dopiero gdy Shredder miał już ostatecznie wykończyć żółwie, powstrzymał go łagodny, ochrypły głos chłopaka. - O co chodzi?- warknął mężczyzna. - Dlaczego chcesz ich zabić jako pierwszych, skoro mogę ja być pierwszy? - Mam swoje powody. - Ja też mam swoje powody, aby chronić swoją rodzinę, nawet jeśli jestem na skraju wyczerpania. Więc jeśli zostawisz ich w spokoju, nie wykorzystam sytuacji i nie ucieknę. - Leo, nie rób tego!- krzyknął Donatello, podczas gdy napastnik postanowił się wycofać. - Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Bracia z niedowierzaniem wrócili do kryjówki. Kiedy jednak Splinter, dopytywał się o Leonardo, nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi i w milczeniu bracia weszli do swoich pokoi. Po powrocie, Leonardo kompletnie padł. Nie wiedział dlaczego czuł się jak po tygodniowym treningu bez przerwy. Z trudem łapał powietrze w płuca. Shredder, uznał że chłopak musi gdzieś spać. Przecież nie na twardym, marmurowym tronie. Więc zaprowadził go do starego pokoju Karai. Młodzik ze zdziwieniem i smutkiem zaczął się rozglądać, robiąc przy tym delikatne ruchy, ponieważ wszystko go bolało. Następnego dnia, Leonardo obudził się całkowicie obolały i zdrętwiały. Nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Pierwsze co wpadło mu w oko, to leżące na biurku śniadanie z informacją ,, Jak zjesz to przyjdź do sali tronowej.’’ i cienka katana z czarną rękojeścią. Do niej również była przyczepiona wiadomość ,, Weź ze sobą tą katanę’’. - Zaczynam się go bać.- jęknął Leo. Gdy chłopak już zjadł, niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę sali tronowej. Shredder już tam na niego czekał. Mężczyzna kazał nastolatkowi przygotować się do walki. Chwilę później pstryknął dwa razy w palce, a z ciemności wyszli Sterancko i Zeck, obaj uzbrojeni po zęby, tak, że o mały włos żółw upuścił broń. - Słyszałem, że bardzo lubisz trenować, to proszę bardzo.- rzekł Saki. - Chwila, ty chcesz …? Nie chcesz, żeby Ivan rozgniótł mnie na miazgę?- dociekał się Leo, mocno zaskoczony sytuacją w jakiej się znalazł, lecz bez zastanowienia, przyjął postawę obronną, kiedy nosorożec przygotowywał się do ataku. Walka była zacięta i bliska zwycięstwa przeciwników, ale mimo ich przewagi liczebnej młody wojownik pokonał mutantów w mniej niż dziesięć minut. - Tego się nie spodziewaliście?- syknął, podstępnie (co nie było w jego stylu)- BU! - OSZCZĘDŹ!!!- krzyknął Zeck, uciekając z Ivan’em w popłochu. Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko, gdy nagle usłyszał za swoimi plecami trzask wysuwanych ostrzy. UPS. Leonardo wpadł z deszczu pod rynnę. Mówi się, że najpierw z górki, a potem pod górkę, czyli najpierw dwa kompletne matoły, a potem Shredder. Mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków w stronę swojego przeciwnika, podczas gdy ten już wykoncypował genialny plan. Myśląc, że niebieskooki nic nie słyszał, Saki postanowił od razu zaatakować. Na szczęście, każdy popełnia błędy i nie każdy potrafi przewidzieć zamiary swojego rywala. - Całkiem nie źle, jak na smarkacza.- powiedział chłodno mężczyzna, będąc blokowanym. - Najpierw nasyłasz na mnie swoich ludzi, a później sam atakujesz? Całkiem nie źle jak na takiego starego zgreda.- przyznał z rozbawieniem nastolatek. - Nie pogrywaj sobie, smarku. - Uznam to za komplement – uśmiechnął się, odskakując do tyłu i rzucając shurickanami w opancerzonego konkurenta. Opisywanie całej walki zajęłoby mi tyle ile ona trwała. Shredder użerał się z nim ponad dziesięć minut, ale pewnie dobrze wiecie kto zwyciężył? Tak, brawo! Shredder! Jednak ten kto przejrzał na wylot naszego niebieskookiego przyjaciela wie, że ta gadzina zawsze coś wymyśli. Znacie powiedzenie ,, Nigdy nie podchodź do śpiącego’’? Nie. No to teraz znacie. I radzę się wam tym kierować, bo inaczej skończycie tak jak Shredder- ze sztyletem w nodze, albo gdzie indziej. Nie wiem też czy wiecie, że nawet ktoś, kto ma serce z kamienia, ma w sobie trochę wrażliwości. No widzicie, po tym jak Oroku uderzył Leo w ścianę, ten zaczął udawać nieprzytomnego, a mężczyzna dał się na to nabrać i skończył ze sztyletem w stopie. Ból był tak niemiłosierny, że sprzymierzeńczy uznali Leonardo za zwycięzcę. Chłopak był zaskoczony czynem, z którym męczył się tyle miesięcy. Po całej sprawie u Leo włączył się przycisk z napisem ,,poczucie winy’’ i zaczął przepraszać Oroku Sakiego, bojąc się, że ten skuje go całego albo wrzuci do mutagenu czy nawet go zabije (znacie przecież Shreddera). O dziwo się pomylił, Shredder nawet nie kiwnął palcem na piętnastolatka, mimo że miał ochotę załatwić go raz na zawsze. Rozdział III: ,, Ach i och ‘’ Tym czasem, żółwie jak zwykle oglądali telewizję i zajadali się pizzą, jednak tym razem nie panował u nich ten sam entuzjazm co zwykle. Zdawało się jakby na kogoś czekali, a ten ktoś nie przychodził, już od dawna. Wśród nich była również Karai, która nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Od kilku godzin wydzwaniała do Leonardo, a on nie odbierał. Zaczęła się martwić. - Ej, weź Miva wyluzuj. - uspakajał ją Michelangelo, w ogóle nie przejmujący się stanem psychicznym siostry – Jak kocha to oddzwoni. Na twarzy dziewczyny, pojawiły się biało - srebrne łuski. Jedna z jej rąk zmieniła się w węża i przysunęła się do twarzy najmłodszego z braci. - Jak kocha to oddzwoni?!- syknęła Miva z wściekłością, wysuwając przy tym długi, wężowy język – JAK WY MOŻECIE UWAŻAĆ, ŻE ON JESZCZE ŻYJE?!!! - Nie wiemy – zachichotał, w ogóle nie przejmując się syczącym nad jego uchem przekleństwa wężem. – Ja, jakby co tylko zgaduję. W Karai się zagotowało. Chciała już się rzucić na młodszego brata, gdy niespodziewanie do kryjówki wpadła April. Była mokra od potu, który spływał jej z czoła. - April? Co się stało? Wszystko okey?- dociekała się Karai, była zaskoczona, że przyjaciółka przyszła do nich o tak późnej porze. Jednak koleżanka nie odpowiedziała na żadne z tych dwóch pytań. Była zbyt zszokowana i zmęczona. – Raph, przynieś wodę albo lód. Donatello pomógł wstać zziajanej przyjaciółce, po czym cała piątka usiadła na kanapie. - A teraz, April powoli – uspokajał ją brązowooki żółw – Weź głęboki oddech i powiedz powoli co się stało. - Przypadkiem, podsłuchałam rozmowę Rahzar’a i Rybiegoryja – mówiła łapiąc co jakiś czas oddech – Wspominali coś o Splinterze i … o Leo. Niestety usłyszałam tylko fragment rozmowy. Nic więcej nie wiem. Karai i Donatello wymienili się spojrzeniami. Wszystkich zdziwił fakt, że Shredder chce do czegoś wykorzystać ich brata. ,,Pewnie to kolejny podstęp’’- pomyślała Miva. W tym samym czasie Raph wrócił z misą pełną wody. - Musimy coś zrobić.- powiedziała porywczo Karai. - Zaczekaj – zatrzymał ją Donatello – A co ze Splinterem? Przecież mamy tygodniówkę i ciebie to też dotyczy. - Mam to w nosie. – warknęła nastolatka – Biorę to na siebie. - Dobra – odparł z ulgą Don. Bracia, wraz z Karai ruszyli na powierzchnię. Splinter dał im szlaban, po tym jak Dontello wysadził połowę kryjówki w powietrze i zastał wszystkich w pracowni. Rodzeństwo nie myślało o tym. Chcieli jak najszybciej się dowiedzieć co knuje Shredder. Przemykali przez Aleję 40 do 46, później przez Denency, aż w końcu trafili na Houston 55. Nagle usłyszeli znajome głosy. Lekko nachylili się nad ulicą. W zasięgu ich wzroku i słuchu stali Rybiryj i Rahzar z kilkoma wojownikami Stopy. Rozmawiali o tym tajemniczym planie. - Kiedy wreszcie pozbędziemy się tego dzieciaka. Mam ochotę go zmutować w coś tak okropnego, że jego bracia nawet nie będą chcieli na niego patrzeć. –denerwował się Xever.- Może w węża? Pamiętasz, że gdy przypadkowo Karai tam wpadła, nie pamiętała kim jest? - No tak, tylko że to syn… odparł Rahzor z wrednym uśmiechem. -Cicho, mam to w nosie. Zmutujemy i zwalimy na jego braci. -odparła ryba, wzruszając ramionami.- Albo stworzymy jego kopię, tylko że wredniejszą i bardziej złą. Zaśmiali się szyderczo obaj. Karai cofnęła się z przestrachu i kopnęła przy tym metalową puszkę, a ta poturlała się i uderzyła w kubły ze śmieciami robiąc przy tym duży hałas. Na szczęście udało im się uciec w ostatniej chwili. Tymczasem April siedziała sama w kryjówce oglądając telewizję. Nagle wszedł Splinter. Zdziwił się, dlaczego nie ma jego synów i córki. - April, nie wiesz gdzie poszli chłopcy i Miva?- spytał . Dziewczyna wypluła sok, który piła i podeszła do mistrza. - Poszli sprawdzić, czy nic nie czai się w kanałach- jęknęła- ja nie mam teraz przypadkiem treningu? Splinter był zaskoczony, ale rzeczywiście o tej porze April zawsze miała trening. Poszli więc do dojo. -No to teraz wiemy po co im Leo -powiedział Donnie. -Wracajmy do domu zanim Splinter się zorientuje, że wyszliśmy z kanałów-poganiała ich Karai. -Swoją drogą, ciekawe jaki kit wcisnęła mu April?- zastanawiał się Mikey. Bracia szybko pobiegli do kanalizacji. Mijali kolejne korytarze, aż w końcu dotarli do domu. A w tym czasie April skończyła swój trening. Wychodziła akurat ze Splinterem z dojo. Chłopacy pędem siedli na kanapie i włączyli telewizor. -Wróciliście już? -zapytał sensei. Synowie popatrzyli na niego z nietypowym zaskoczeniem. Jednak później zobaczyli przyjaciółkę pokazującą oczami na mistrza. -Tak ,tak-powiedział Donnie- Nie znaleźliśmy nic ciekawego. Nagle w telewizji pojawiły się zdjęcia z sylwetkami tajemniczych postaci. Splinter, aż kipiał z wściekłości. Bo domyślił się ,że to jego synowie. Zlikwidował im również wszelką elektronikę. Szlaban dotyczył również April i Karai. Rozdział IV: ,, Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale…’’ Minęło kilka tygodni, od kiedy Leonardo został porwany przez ludzi szreddera. Przez jakiś czas miał się na baczności, aby nie paść ofiarą podstępu wroga. Przez cały ten czas, Shredder zachowywał się dość nietypowo m. in. Był miły dla swojego ,,więźnia’’. Leonardo czasami odnosił wrażenie jakby Saki tylko udawał takiego gburowatego, niebezpiecznego gościa. I dzisiaj wszystko miało się zmienić. Kiedy chłopak się obudził w starym pokoju Karai, jak co dzień zobaczył na stole karteczkę z informacją, ale zupełnie inną niż zawsze ,, Zjedz śniadanie, weź broń i spotkajmy się na Houston 23. Shredder’’. U Leonarda już dawno zdążyła się wyłączyć czujność, jednak informacja o tajemniczym spotkaniu z powrotem uruchomiła to uczucie. Jak kazał tak zrobił. Leonardo mimo wczesnej pory, wślizgnął się do opuszczonego budynku. Przez okna wpadały radosne romienie słoneczne zwiastujące porę śniadania i wyjścia do szkoły. W pomieszczeniu unosiła się chmura kurzu. Żółw momentalnie wyciągnął miecz, dla pewności, że nie zostanie zaatakowany znienacka. Było cicho i na wpół ciemno. Nagle wszystkie okna i drzwi się zamknęły i zapanował całkowity mrok. Po pokoju zaczęły się roznosić czyjeś kroki i ciężki, urywany oddech, na które chłopak również odpowiadał ciężkim, ale szybkim wydechem. Niespodziewanie coś stanęło tuż przed jego nosem. Cofnąwszy się, leo zderzył się ze ścianą, a w tym samym momencie zapaliły się światła. To był Shredder. Pokój, w którym znajdowali się przeciwnicy, kształtem przypominał prostokąt. Ściany były niebieskoszarego odcieniu i były całe poobklejane różnymi zdjęciami. Znajdowały się w nim dwa duże okna, na których wisiały białe firanki. Na przeciwko okien znajduje się duża szafa i biurko ze stosem dokumentów. Leonardo wolno podszedł do biurka, patrząc na zdjęcia z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzał na jedno ze zdjęć. Przedstawiało ono małego, czarnowłosego chłopca. Jednak bardziej zainteresował go papier ukryty pod fotografią. Gdy go wyjął szok sprawił, że prawie zemdlał. Na zdjęciu widniał on, a drugie zdjęcie przedstawiało małego chłopca, który bardzo go przypominał. - Nie… nie to niemożliwe.- wyszeptał, odchodząc od ściany i upuszczając fotografię. W pewnym momencie zakręciło mu się na maxa w głowie. Tracąc równowagę, z przestrachu nawet stracił przytomność. Stojący za chłopakiem Shredder, momentalnie zareagował. Zszokowany Leonardo wpadł w ramiona mężczyzny, który po chwili powiedział, krótko: - Zgadza się… jestem twoim ojcem, … Kaze. Po jakimś czasie Leo poczuł, że ktoś go niesie. Szok, którego doznał sprawił, że miał mętlik w głowie, więc tylko uchylił jedno oko i zobaczył, że są już w ,,domu’’(kryjówka Shreddera). ,, To nie może być prawda’’- pomyślał, po czym zamknął z powrotem oczy. -Karai uważaj!- krzyknął Leonardo, odpychając dziewczynę zanim płomienie ścisnęły ich w swoich objęciach. – Musisz stąd uciekać…- zakasłał żółw, podprowadzając dziewczynę pod drzwi wyjściowe. Kunoichi wpatrywała się w niego z widoczną zawiścią i nieufnością. Mutant próbował otworzyć wrota, jednak duża ilość wdychanego, gęstego dymu, sprawiła że chłopak padł bezsilnie po kilku chwilach. Za to udało mu się otworzyć drzwi- Uciekaj… proszę. - A ty?- zapytała arogancko Karai, klękając przy nastolatku i jak to zwykle Karai, chytrze się uśmiechając. - Ja… dam sobie… radę.- wykasłał ostro chłopak, kompletnie opadając z sił. – O mnie się nie martw… Miva. Słowa brata bardzo ją zdziwiły, tak bardzo, że aż wstała. Wtedy jak znikąd usłyszała donośny trzask łamiącego się dachu. ,, Nie wierzę, że to mówię.’’- pomyślała. - Okey, z czystej litości wyjdziemy stąd razem.- rzekła z niechęcią, jednak gdy tylko podeszła do nastolatka belki dachu przygniotły go z niemożliwą siłą.- NIE!!! - UCIEKAJ!!! NIC MI NIE JEST!!! JAKOŚ Z TEGO WYBRNĘ!!! To było kłamstwo. - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… !!!- krzyczał z przerażenia żółw wyskakując spod kołdry. Po chwili, a bardziej w mgnieniu oka w pokoju pojawił się Shredder. Zastał nastolatka, skulonego pod pierzyną, z zaczerwionymi oczami od płaczu (ze strachu). - Co się stało, synu?- spytał, kładąc dłoń na drżącym ramieniu chłopaka, ale on się odwrócił do niego plecami. - Nic.- odparł obrażony. – I nie przychodź tu więcej. - Mam takie prawo. Jako twój ojciec. - NIE JESTEŚ MOIM OJCEM, A JA NIE JESTEM TWOIM SYNEM. JESTEM WOJOWNIKIEM KLANU HAMATO KONIEC KROPKA, JASNE!!! Oczy chłopaka rozbłysły oślepiającym blaskiem, czystej wściekłości. Saki, odskoczył aż z przerażenia, wcale tego nie okazując, tylko stając jak wryty z codzienną nienawiścią wymalowaną na twarzy. - Dobrze, skoro nim jesteś i chcesz nim być, to ja cię nie zatrzymuję- mruknął, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Tym czasem bracia, kombinowali jak uwolnić starszego brata ze szponów wroga. Wszyscy pracowali jak mogli w swoich pokojach. Ale nagle z pracowni rozległ się głos Donatella, bracia wparowali do laboratorium, zaskoczeniu wrzaskami brata: - Co się stało, Donatello?- spytał Splinter. - Nic, z niewyjaśnionych powodów, kwas siarkowy wyleciał w powietrze i rozwalił mi komputer, ale przedtem udało coś mi się coś nagrać. - Mianowicie?- odparł, arogancko Raphael. - Najpierw jedno pytanko. – powiedział brązowooki, podchodząc do mistrza. – czy jest może coś o czym my i Leo nie wiemy? Zanim mistrz odpowiedział, Raph, Mikey, April i Casey dosłownie stanęli jak dęby, nie dowierzając, że Don śmiał się o co coś takiego zapytać mistrza. - Straciłeś głowę?- warknął Raphael. - A co? Pytam bo chcę wiedzieć. Z nagrania dowiedziałem się, że nasz Leo ma coś wspólnego ze Shredderem.- wytłumaczył. - Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. - Ale tak jest! - Dlaczego? - Bo Splinter coś ukrywa! Coś o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć od początku, a szczególnie Leo! - Czemu ty się tak wszystkiego czepiasz?! - Bo chcę poznać prawdę! - A pomyślałeś, może o drażliwym temacie?! - Tak pomyślałem, a ty nie możesz być naszym przywódcą dopóki, nie przestaniesz zachowywać się jak ostatni egoista!!! Raph nic nie odpowiedział. Gniewnie spojrzał tylko na brata, a po chwili wyszedł twardym krokiem z kryjówki. Był wściekły. Jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł się uspokoić była powierzchnia. Stał na dachu jednego z nowojorskich budynków, mamrocząc wściekle coś pod nosem. - Trudno nie zauważyć, że tyle kiepskich rzeczy się u was dzieje.- powiedział znajomy głos. Żółw odruchowo rzucił sztyletem w postać, gwałtownie się odwracając. - Raph, to tylko ja- odezwał się ponownie. Nagle z ciemności wyszedł Leonardo, ale… wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Miał czarne oczy zlewające się z kruczą maską. - Leo?- zdziwił się chłopak. – Ty żyjesz! - Przyszedłem… tylko się powiedzieć, że bardzo tęsknię- odparł – A tak na zapas, nie miej mi za złe. Jeśli przejdą ci do głowy, że jestem zdrajcą to… Tutaj urwał, po czym ciężko westchnął, jednocześnie przecierając łzy z oczu. Raph zdumiał się słowami brata. ,,Czemu miałbym go mieć za zdrajcę?’’- pomyślał, podchodząc do czarnookiego wojownika. - Nie rozumiem. Leo czy ty… - Nie, ale… NIE!!! Ja… muszę już iść. - LEONARDO!!! Jednak on zniknął między blaskiem rozświetlonego miasta. 'Rozdział V: ,,’’' Ulice Nowego Jorku niemal świeciły pustkami. Panował, mroźny poranek. Każdy z mieszkańców, który przemierzał ulicami gnał do pracy, albo gdzie indziej. Próbowali łapać taxówki, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu i jednocześnie ukryć się przed zimnem. Bardzo im zależało, by ktoś inny tego nie zrobił za nich. W między czasie, w kanałach panowała cisza i było tam nieco cieplej, niż na powierzchni. Ciszę zakłóciły wrzaski Tygrysiego Pazura i Leonardo. Kłócili się o coś, na czym kocurowi musiało bardzo zależeć. - … gdybyś nam podał lepsze dane, mielibyśmy szczura w worku!!!- krzyczał - Przecież, dobrze wiesz, że przez ostatnie dni mam problemy z pamięcią. – odparł. Było to kłamstwo. Leo chciał chronić rodzinę, choćby nie wiadomo co. - Ale, gdyby WIADOMA OSOBA nie rozkręciła nam motocykli, Smrodman miałby więcej czasu na namierzenia tych obmierzłych żółwi!- wydzierał się dalej Pazur, zmieniając kompletnie temat. – A my nie musielibyśmy wracać na piechotę, smarkaczu!!! - Moja wina, że pomieszały mi się studzienki, a motory rozwaliły się w połowie drogi i ktoś spuścił za mnie wodę?!- roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie nastolatek, próbując zatuszować swoją winę. Reszcie się to nie za bardzo podobało, gdyż Baxter naprawił maszyny, a tygrys obwiniał chłopaka na tyle głośno, że było go słychać w pracowni na –3 piętrze. Xever i Bratword siedzieli przy stoliku i grali w karty. Natomiast Baxter, dopracowywał drobne szczegóły. - Czemu dzieciak nam to robi?- zastanawiał się Rybiryj. - On nigdy nie zdradzi Hamato- odparł Rahzar, kładąc talię kart na stoliku. Żółw i tygrys kłócili się tak przez następne pół godziny, aż w końcu kot nie wytrzymał i równo spoliczkował nastolatka, pozostawiając na jego policzku krwawiące zadrapanie. Leonardo przeleciał metr w prawo, po czym powoli się podniósł. Szybko rzucił mutantowi mściwe spojrzenie, a po chwili wybiegł z blaskiem w łzawiących oczach. Wszystkim ulżyło, jednak tygrysi pazur podjął ogromne ryzyko. Nastolatek biegł ze łzami i złością w oczach przez miasto, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na to czy ktos go zobaczy czy też nie. Po jakimś czasie, znalazł się na krawędzi jednego z nowojorskich budynkó mieszkalnych, wcale nie mając pojęcia, że jego obecność przykuła uwagę przesiadujących tam, jego braci i przyjaciółek. Żółw oddychał szybko i nerwowo. Miał mętlik w głowie, nie wiedział co zrobić. Czy wrócić do kanałów? Czy zostać w Kwaterze Shreddera? Czy wrócić i walczyć z Tygrysim Pazurem? Czy już tam nie wracać? Po chwili wypłakiwania się, nastolatek przetał przetał oczy, wziął głęboki wdech i wyciągnąwszy coś z kieszeni, cisnął tym najdalej jak potrafił. Moment później, niewiadomo skąd, nad chłopakiem ukształtowała się świetlista postać, kształtem przypominające kruka - NIE JESTEM TWOIM SYNEM, SAKI!!!- wrzasnął nienawistnie, gdy niezmaterializowany ptak pochłoną go całego i powierzchnię dachu. Nagle łuna światła zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła w zamkniętych oczach młodego wojownika, jednak tym razem leżał on nieprzytomny na rogu budynku. Bracia i przyjaciłółki po chwili wahania podbiegli do niego i klęknąwszy przy nim Donnatello, Karai i Raphael sprawdzili czy nic mu nie jest. Na szczęście nic powarznego się nie działo. Biorąc brata pod ramię wraz z Karai, Raph szepnął: - Nie wiem co miałeś na myśli, ale miło cię mieć z powrotem. Tymczasem Pazur zbierał baty od swojego mistrza, który dowiedział się o jego wyczynie od pewnej paply. Nie, wcale nie patrzę na Xevera. - JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ UDERZYĆ MOJEGO SYNA!!!- ryknął mężczyzna pając się z wściekłości. - Mistrzu, Kaze wprowadził nas w błąd już wielokrotnie, przez niego wpadliśmy w półapkę.- bronił się tygrys.- On nigdy nie zżeknie się klanu Hamato. - To prawda mistrzu- wtrącił niespodziewanie Rahzar.- Kaze rozkręcił nasze motocykle i podał fałszywe współżędne kryjówki Splintera. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Gdzie on teraz jest?!!! - Uciekł- odparł Tygrysi Pazur. - Macie go znaleźć, bo jak nie to...- Shredder nie musiał kończyć, to chyba jasne, że nieposłuszeństwo jest karane śmiercią. Podwładni ruszyli pędem, kuląc uszy. Tymczasem członkowie klanu Hamato dotarł do swojej kryjówki. Raphael i Karai położyli nieprzytomnego Leonarda na miękkiej kanapie, Donatello z April pobiegli po bandarze lub coś co mogło, by udowodnić, że żółwiowi nic się nie stało, Michelangelo zato rzucił się w stronę kuchni, po lód jakby od tego zależało jego życie. W pewnym momencie powiało chłodem, ranny zadygotał i zaszczękał zębami. Wychodząca z pracowni O'Neil, zauważyła zachowanie przyjaciela i troskliwym ruchem, przykryła go miękkim kocem, a chwilę po niej najmłodszy z braci chciał położyć niajstarszemu bratu siatkę z lodem, jednak powstrzymał go Donnie. Położył dawnemu dowódcy dłoń na czole, ale szybko ją zabrał, wyginając usta w paskudnym przestrachu. - Rany!- krzyknął- On jest cały rozpalony! Mikey zostaw ten lód! - Przepraszam.- powiedział pokornie Mikey. Nagle nieświadomy niczego lider lekko drgnął. To Donatello, pobrał tylko jego krew. Karai momentalnie zareagowała, blednąc z nerwów. - Po co ci to?- zasyczała, wystawiając długi język. - Chcę mięć pewność na 100%, że nic mu nie jest.- odparł naukowiec, wchodząc do laboratorium. Minęły cztery odkąd bracia znaleźli i odzyskali Leonarda, lecz mimo ciągłych starań Don'a, to kwestia czasu nim żółw się ocknie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania